La vie en double
by Steph6
Summary: Suite à une potion mal préparée, Drago et Hermione vont etre, en quelque sorte, clôné... mais comment vont réagir les autres ? * 2e CHAPITRE EN LIGNE *
1. une nouvelle année commence

Et oui comme je vous l'avais promis, JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! Mais cette fois ci j'espere bien recevoir plus de reviews !!!  
Ma premiere fic parlait de Lily , James et Sirius mais celle -ci va plutot parler de Harry, Drago ( mon chouchou lol ), Hermione et Ron...  
  
Une potion qui a le pouvoir de créer le clone d'une personne en changeant completement sa personnalité ça existe ?   
La réponse est ... oui !   
  
Je n'en dit pas plus pour le moment...  
  
Alors notre fidele Disclaimer : les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Steph.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 1 ( Une nouvelle année commence... )  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
" Harry ! Quesque tu attend pour venir préparer le petit dejeuner ? Dépeche toi ! tu as 5min ! " Dit la tante Pétunia  
  
" J'arrive "   
  
Harry avait à présent 16ans. C'était les vacances d'été et il n'attendait plus qu'une chose, c'était de retourner à Poudlard car ses amis ( et le chateau ) lui manquait énormément !   
Ron , Hermione et Sirius lui écrivait presque tous les jours et Ron lui envoyait la gazette du sorcier pour qu'il garde contact avec le monde des sorciers.  
  
Il descenda dans la cuisine et prépara le déjeuner.  
  
Le téléphone sonna...  
  
" Allo ? " dit l'oncle Vernon  
  
" Oui ici Hermione Granger. Je suis une amie de Harry... "  
  
" Il n'y a pas de Harry ici ... " commença l'oncle Vernon  
  
" Euh c'est pour savoir si il n'y a pas moyen qu'il passe les vacances chez ses amis ?! "  
  
" Ah... dans ce cas... je vous le passe tout de suite... ça m'etonne que ce môme ai des amis mais bon ! "  
  
Il donna le telephone à Harry  
  
" Oui ? c'est Harry ... "   
  
" Harry ? oh je suis si contente de te parler ! tout va bien chez toi ? "  
  
" euh les vacances d'été n'ont jamais été un bonheur pour moi ... "   
  
" oui je sais justement c'est pour ça que je te telephone "  
  
" ah bon ? ! "  
  
" oui. Les parents de Ron nous ont invité tous les deux à aller dormir là- bas. Mes parents sont daccord et les tiens le seront aussi à mon avis. "  
  
" Chouette je vais préparer mes affaires. Vous venez me chercher quand ? "  
  
" Nous passerons te chercher en voiture ( volante lol ) dans 2jours. "   
  
" ok c'est parfait ! je ne risque pas d'oublier ! A dans deux jours alors ! "  
  
" oui en attendant prend soin de toi ! bisous "  
  
" bisous "  
  
Il eu a peine raccroché que l'oncle Vernon posa des questions :   
  
" Alors ? "  
  
" Je suis invité à passer le reste des vacances chez un ami "   
  
" tu pars quand ? "  
  
" dans 2jours "   
  
" seulement ? enfin ! c'est mieu que rien . File dans ta chambre préparer tes affaires que tu ne sois pas en retard "  
  
Harry partit dans sa chambre.  
  
Il prit un parchemin et ecrivit une lettre pour Sirius.  
  
Cher Sirius,  
J'espere que tout va bien pour toi.  
Moi je suis hyper heureu. Je vais aller dormir chez Ron jusqu'a la rentrée.  
Je te laisse car tu sais bien que je ne peux pas écrire n'importe quoi dans une lettre.  
Que ça aille bien pour toi !  
Bisous  
Harry.  
  
Il mit le parchemin à la patte d'Hedwige qui s'envola par la fenetre. L'oncle Vernon avait accepté qu' Hedwige sorte car elle était trop bruyante de nuit comme de jour.  
  
Il commença à préparer son sac comme lui avait ordonné son oncle.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Les deux jours passèrent lentement aux yeux de Harry. Il était tellement content de retrouver ses amis !   
  
Il était debout dans le salon pres de la fenetre en attendant qu'on vienne le chercher.  
  
Une voiture s'arreta devant la maison. Il aperçu Hermione , Ron et Mr Weasley à l'interieur.  
  
Il se dépecha de prendre ses affaires et s'en alla.  
  
" A l'année prochaine ! " dit -il avant de fermer la porte derriere lui.  
  
Il entra dans la voiture qui disparu en un instant.  
  
" Alors Harry comment vas -tu ? " dit Mr Weasley  
  
" Content de te revoir Harry ! " dirent Hermione et Ron en meme temps  
  
" Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir et je vais bien merci "   
  
Ils arriverent vite au terrier où Madame Weasley les attendait . Elle avait préparer pleins de petits plats pour acceuillir Harry et Hermione.  
  
" Bonjour madame Weasley " dirent Harry et Hermione d'une meme voix.  
  
" Bonjour mes enfants . Hermione, tu dormiras dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle dormira dans son sac de couchage et toi tu prendras son lit. Toi Harry tu dormiras dans la chambre de Ron, il prendra le sac de couchage et toi le lit. "  
  
" merci madame Weasley " repondirent - ils   
  
" Bon nous allons allez manger ! "  
  
Le repas était délicieu. Harry , Ron et Hermionne passerent la journée à jouer au quidditch.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Allez tout le monde debout ! Nous allons au chemin de traverse aujourd'hui ! " Cria madame Weasley  
  
Giny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George et Percy arriverent en meme temps dans la cuisine ( j'espere que la maison est grande sinon... lool ).  
  
" Mais...maman... nous n'avons pas encore reçut notre liste pour aller a l'ecole... " dit Ron  
  
" Mais si nous l'avons reçue ce matin. Vous aussi vous l'avez reçue " dit Madame Weasley à l'adresse de Hermione et de Harry.  
  
Ils prirent en vitesse leur petit déjeuner et s'appreterent à partir.  
  
" Allez Harry toi dabord " dit madame Weasley  
  
Harry prit un peu de poudre de cheminette... et cria bien fort : " CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE ! "  
  
Ron y alla apres lui, suivit par les autres.  
*  
" Je dois aller a la banque avant d'acheter mes affaires " dit harry  
  
" ok nous y allons avec toi " dit Ron en montrant Hermione de la tete.  
  
Harry pris quelques poignées d'argent et s'en alla en compagnie de ses deux amis  
  
" Bon... il ne nous faut rien de speciale a part une nouvelle robe de sorcier , quelques livres ... " dit hermione  
  
Ils allerent tout dabord acheter leurs livres. A l'interieur ils rencontrerent Drago Malfoy  
  
" Mais... que vois - je ? Potter en compagnie de sang-de-bourbe et de... comment appellé ça ? " comment ça-t-il  
  
" la ferme Malfoy " dit hermione  
  
" Tiens tiens, la sang-de-bourbe ose me demander de la fermer ? "   
  
" comme si on avait peur de toi "   
  
" mais... quesque je suis en train de faire ?! je suis en train de parler à une sang-de-bourbe ! c'est une honte ! "  
  
Ron sortit sa baguette. Harry fit de meme.  
  
" Mais que ce passe -t - il ici ? " Mr Weasley intervint  
  
Malfoy lui lança un regard noir et s'en alla en laissant echappé ces quelques mots : " nous nous reverrons à l'ecole "  
  
" Je t'ai deja dit qu'il ne fallait pas repondre à leurs insultes ! " dit Mr Weasley à l'adresse de Ron  
  
" comment veux tu que je me taise apres tous ce qu'il nous dit ? "  
  
Monsieur Weasley ne repondit rien.  
  
Ils allèrent ensuite acheter leur nouvelle robe de sorcier...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
La fin des vacances d'été passa à la vitesse d'un éclair tellement ils s'amusaient bien. Aujourd'hui était déjà le premier jour de la rentrée...  
  
" Allez tout le monde debout ! Vous avez cours aujourd'hui !! " Cria madame Weasley  
  
Tout le monde se leva et prit son petit déjeuner.  
  
Avant de partir, Harry regarda une derniere fois le " Terrier " qu'il ne verrait plus avant l'année prochaine. Il eu un pincement au coeur puis rentra dans la voiture.  
*  
" Allez dépechez vous les enfants vous ne pouvez pas rater votre train. La gare 9 3/4 est par là " dit Mr Weasley  
  
" Va y Harry , tu seras suivit par Ron " dit Madame Weasley.  
  
Harry, suivit de Ron, courra a toute vitesse et passa le passage.   
  
Il était si content de revoir le train qui le conduirait à Poudlard. Dans quelques heures, il retrouverait sa véritable maison...  
  
Il rentra dans le train en compagnie de Ron , de Hermione et de Ginny.  
  
" Venez on va prendre un compartiment pour nous 4 " dit Hermione.  
  
" ici c'est parfait " dit Harry.  
  
Ils s'installerent pres des fenetres pour pouvoir faire un signe au revoir à Mr et Mme Weasley.  
  
Le train démarra enfin. Harry sentit son coeur bondir de joie et de tristesse en meme temps. Il allait enfin revoir le chateau ! Mais ne verrait plus Mr et Mme Weasley avant un bon bout de temps.  
  
" VOILA LA FEMME AU FRIANDISE ! " s'écria Ron  
  
Il se leva d'un bon suivit de Harry et courra apres la vieille femme.  
  
" On prend le tout " dit Harry  
  
Ils revinrent s'asseoir les bras chargé de choco grenouille, et aures...  
  
" miam miam " fit Ginny en frottant son ventre  
  
Tous les autres exploserent de rire à la façon qu'elle avait fait ça.  
*  
" Bon les garçons, c'est pas que vous me derangez mais... Ginny et moi devons nous changer alors... " dit Hermione  
  
" Ah ben raison de plus pour rester " dirent Harry et Ron d'une meme voix  
  
" Ah non. Dehors... Allez zou " dit Ginny  
  
" ça va ça va "  
  
et ils sortirent en tirant une tête jusque par terre.   
  
Les deux filles se changerent en vitesse et puis sortirent pour laisser les deux garçons se changer à leur tour.  
  
Quand tout le monde fut préparer, le train s'arreta : Ils étaient arrivé à Poudlard.  
  
" J'attendais ce moment depuis l'année passée " dit Harry avec un large sourire  
  
Ils entrerent dans le chateau qui était élluminé par de petites etoiles .  
  
La répartition des élèves de premiere année se fit assez rapidement.   
  
Soudain, des plats aparurent sur les tables.  
  
Harry était super heureu en ce moment... même si il se doutait que cette année ne serait pas de tout repos comme les autres...  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Et oui le chapitre number one est déjà fini !!! Il n'y a rien de speciale dans ce chapitre , mais un peu de patience please ! lol  
Je vous promet de mettre le chapitre 2 le plus vite possible... fin si vous avez été sage et que vous m'avez laissé des reviews !! hihi je suis diabolique lol  
  
A bientot !   
  
Steph. 


	2. Luminax

Salut à tous ! Me revoila avec le chapitre n°2 ! J'espere qu'il vous plaira et que vous me laisserez des reviews ! ;-)  
  
En parlant de reviews !   
  
Jessyka Jedusor : Merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement ! J'espere que la suite te plaira ! Big kiss  
  
la-tite-drey : Salut ! merci bcp pr ton encouragement! je suis contente que le premier chapitre te plaise ! Et pour ce qui est de mes petites erreurs, j'essaierai d'arranger ça ! seulement... tu as oublié de me dire c'etais quoi mes erreurs lol Allez je te laisse ! +++ zibou !  
  
Katarina : hello. Je compte bien continuer ma fic ! seulement je n'ai pas su mettre mon chapitre 2 avant ! dsl ! bizou  
3 reviews pour mon premier chapitre! je suis contente ! meme si ce n'est pas encore bcp... mais je compte sur vous pour me reviewer ! ;-)  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 2 ( Luminax )  
------------------------  
  
" On va bientot recevoir nos horraires " dit Hermione impatiente  
  
" Ils sont obligés de nous les donné ? " dit Ron avec un peu d'espoir  
  
" Si tu... " commença-t-elle. Elle s'interrompt en voyant madame Mc Gonagald se diriger vers eux.  
  
" Voici vos horraire " dit-elle en leur donnant un parchemin légèrement jaunis.  
  
Ils l'observerent tous les trois pendant un instant...  
  
" Forcement ! Cours de potion en commun avec les serpentards ! " dit Ron  
  
" Comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas... " repondit Harry  
  
C'était déjà l'heure du diner.   
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'installerent à une meme table. De sa place Hermione voyait Drago qui les fixaient.  
  
" Voilà Malfoy "  
  
Drago se dirigeait vers eux de sa demarche trainante...  
  
" J'ai vu que nous avions un cours en commun... je vais encore devoir te supporter Weasley " dit celui ci  
  
" Parle pour toi Malfoy. " lui repondit-il  
  
Malfoy retourna à sa table avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pour cette premiere journée, les élèves n'avaient pas cours. Les professeurs avaient organisé une journée speciale détente.  
Il y avait differents jeux, des matchs de quidditch, ...  
  
Hermione, Harry et Ron se promenaient dans les couloirs du chateau. Ils croiserent Rogue à un coin.  
  
" Alors Potter, j'espere pour vous que vous avez relu vos manuels pendant vos vacances... " dit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
  
" Ne vous inquitez pas pour ça, professeur Rogue " repondit Harry  
  
" Nous verrons cela demain Potter " dit-il avant de s'en aller  
  
" Ah je le deteste, je le hais , je le... grrr " dit Ron  
  
Hermione roula des yeux.  
  
Son regard fut soudainement attiré par une fente qui se trouvait dans le mur. Elle s'en approcha et l'observa.  
  
" quesque tu fais Hermione ? " questionna Harry  
  
" Venez voir. Il y a une fente dans le mur... "   
  
" Et alors ? " dit Ron  
  
" ben ce n'est pas une simple fente. On dirait que c'est une entree... "   
  
Ils chercherent pendant un moment apres une entree en vaint.  
  
" Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas d'entree " dit Ron  
  
Il s'appuya contre le mur. Son coude toucha par hasard une brique et l'enfonça. Une porte s'ouvrit alors. Elle donnait à une immense salle, où les murs étaient tapissés de rose très pâle.   
Il y avait quelques lits, un mini salon, des escaliers en or donnait à un etage où se trouvait une salle de bain au carlage etincelant... Enfin bref, c'etait un lieu magnifique !   
  
Les 3 amis rentrerent dans la salle, bouche-bée.  
  
" Vous avez vu ça ? " dit Ron  
  
les 2 autres ne repondirent rien.  
  
Hermione examinait les alentours et Harry faisait de meme.  
  
Ils resterent toute la journée dans cette piece sans voir l'heure passé...   
  
" Oula ! Il est déjà 21h ! " dit Hermione  
  
" Oh ! tu as raison ! Il faut absolument que nous retournions a notre dortoir ! " repondit Harry  
  
" Attendez " coupa Ron. Nous allons donner un nom à notre salle. "   
  
"euh... quesque vous dites de luminax ? " dit Hermione  
  
" euh... oui ça va. Va pour Luminax " répondirent Harry et Ron en choeur  
  
Ils s'en allerent en s'assurant que personne ne les avait vu puis retournèrent a leur dortoir.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Le lendemain, les cours commencaient enfin ( façon de parler lol )  
  
Harry , Ron et Hermione se depecherent d'aller au cours de potion.  
  
Rogue était debout à coté de son bureau. Il regardait les élèves de haut.   
  
" Asseyez - vous " dit-il quand Harry et les 2 autres entrerent.  
  
" désolé pour le retard professeur Rogue , mais nous ... " commenca Hermione  
  
" Silence ! La prochaine fois ce sera 2heures de colle ! Je vais voir si vous avez étudier pendant vos vacances "  
  
Pendant plus d'une demi heure, il interrogea les élèves de griffondor, principalement Harry qui s'en était bien sorti.  
  
" Bon, nous allons faire une potion. Prenez votre manuel à la page n°10 . Je vais faire des groupes de 2... Malfoy avec Granger, Potter avec Crabbe, Weasley avec Goyle..."  
  
Hermione alla s'installer à coté de Drago...  
  
" Tu fous quoi sang-de-bourbe ??? "  
  
" je m'installe ça se voit pas ? " repliqua-t-elle  
  
Ils commencerent à faire la potion...  
  
" Il faut ajouter quoi maintenant ? " dit Hermione  
  
" Ben regarde dans ton manuel "  
  
" il manque un morceau de la page "   
  
" ah... je n'ai pas mon manuel ici. t'as qu'a demandé a Rogue "   
  
" non. je... je sais ce qu'il faut ajouter " dit -elle la voix tremblante  
  
" et ben alors ajoute le "  
  
Hermione n'avait pas l'air d'etre sure d'elle mais ne dit rien. Elle ajouta l'ingredient qu'elle pensait etre juste.  
  
La fin du cours retentit enfin ! Le professeur Rogue ajouta quelque chose avant de les laisser partir  
  
" Vous boirez chacun votre potion la fois prochaine. Normalement vous deviendrai bleu puis vous reprendrez votre couleur normal. J'espere pour vous que votre potion a bien été préparée... "  
  
Hermione , Harry et Ron partir ensemble.  
  
Hermione ne leur parla pas de la potion. Elle avait l'air inquiete.  
  
" quesqu'il y a Hermione ?" demanda Harry  
  
" euh... rien ça va "   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Drago était en compagnie de Crabbe et de Goyle.  
  
" Je suis bien tombé... Hermione prépare toute la potion toute seule ! Et comme cette fille est une surdouee... je ne risque rien du tout ! " dit Drago  
  
" Moi je suis avec Weasley " dit Goyle  
  
" A ta place j'me méfierais. Parceque tu es aussi con que Weasley ! Si jamais vous vous etes trompé dans la potion... " dit Drago  
  
Goyle ne repondit pas. Il vallait mieu pour lui de toute façon...  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Je sais, il est tres court mais dans ce chapitre l'important est la chambre ( nommée luminax ) qu'ont découvert Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle est importante dans la suite de l'histoire.  
  
Je ne sais pas quand je saurai mettre le chapitre 3... dsl ! Pardonnez moi svp lol  
  
Allez, je vous laisse !   
  
Gros gros poutoux !   
  
Steph. 


End file.
